battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Fries
|enemies = *Book *Golf Ball *David *Bracelety (arch-enemy) *Leafy *Bell (on Bell's side) *Gelatin (sometimes) *Pen *Teardrop *Coiny (one sided, on Fries' side) *Lollipop *Stapy *Foldy |color = Cherry Red (base) Gold (stripes) Yellowish-Tan (fries) White and Pink (inside stripes) |voice = Michael Huang |first = "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" (debut, non-speaking role) |deaths = 6 |kills = 4 or 5 |recc = cheese7373 misha1966 TotalDramaYumYum2001 UMVideos10 |nicknames = |voting icon = }} Fries is a male contestant in Battle for Dream Island Again and Battle For BFDI. He has been usually seen eating the fries inside of himself and was one of the 30 recommended characters who had the opportunity to join ''Battle for Dream Island'' in "Reveal Novum", but did not receive enough votes, at 17. However, he received enough votes to participate in BFDIA, at 303 votes. Appearance Fries appears to be a box containing French fries, a Belgian dish made from potatoes that are fried. His box is red with yellow stripes on the outside, while his inside is white with red stripes. His fries are tan, and the box's shape and colors resemble that of the American fast food restaurant chain, McDonald's or Burger King (not red). Changes BFDI 16 * Fries has the letter "B" written on his body. * Fries has no arms. * Fries has 6 fries. * Fries' fries are badly drawn. BFDI 17 * Fries has 5 fries. * Fries has a 1 French fry face. * Fries’ "B" is thinner. BFDI 17 (30 recommended characters) * Fries is eating a box of fries. * Fries has 12 fries. * Fries has arms and legs. BFDIA * Fries has 6 fries. * Fries now has two yellow stripes on his body, one on top, and one on the bottom, instead of the yellow "B". IDFB * Fries has only one fry (due to the rest rotting away, being burned by Firey, or eaten by Gelatin). * Fries’ fries are slightly grayer. This was true as the outline became more clear in the seasons. * Fries top sharp ends have slightly moved down a bit. BFB 1 * Fries regains his fries. Personality Fries is very rarely shown to be joyful or even smiling. This portrays him as a grumpy, serious and antipathetic character, especially with his enemies. This is familiarized by his raspy and rough voice. He's also the demanding type that usually gives orders to his team or is on the field with them. He does not accept laziness or jokes and usually scolds others for doing so, and can be a little stubborn at times. However, on the other hand, this harshness could imply that Fries takes the competition more seriously than most other contestants on the show. Fries has shown, on several occasions, that he admires people who show strong skills of leadership and assertiveness, while also looking down on those who lack it. In "Get Digging", he didn’t care about Teardrop being forced off of his team because she wasn’t much of a leader. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he analyzes Ice Cube when she joins Clock and Liy’s truce and states he thought Ice Cube was to meek, but might be good at negotiation after all. Later in the episode, Fries praises Yellow Face’s skills of persuasion after watching him gain four team members and even joins his team because of this. Despite his serious attitude, Fries is also shown to be a bit dimwitted, as he does things such as believing that ingredients would be underground and misusing a gardening hoe. In BFDI episodes 17 and 18, Fries was constantly shown to be eating his own fries. This could mean that Fries is, or used to be, a cannibal. Coverage Appearances * Battle for Dream Island ** Bowling, Now with Explosions! (does not speak coherently) ** The Reveal (does not speak coherently) ** Reveal Novum ** Return of the Hang Glider (cameo) * Battle for Dream Island Again ** Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know ** Get Digging ** Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 ** Zeeky Boogy Doog ** Get in the Van ** No More Snow! ** It's a Monster ** The Long-lost Yoyle City * IDFB ** Welcome Back * Battle for BFDI ** Getting Teardrop to Talk ** Lick Your Way to Freedom (speaks in group) ** Why Would You Do This on a Swingset ** Today's Very Special Episode ** Fortunate Ben ** Four Goes Too Far ** The Liar Ball You Don't Want ** Questions Answered ** This Episode Is About Basketball ** What Do You Think of Roleplay? ** Return of the Rocket Ship ** Don't Dig Straight Down Battle for Dream Island In "Reveal Novum", Fries only received 17 votes, placing 6th in voting and losing to the other recommended characters Ruby, Evil Leafy, Nickel, Bomby, and David (who joined the game). The speaker box commented that he was "the only cannibal". He was so busy eating his fries that he didn't notice he was getting flung to the Locker of Losers. He was recommended by cheese7373, misha1966, TotalDramaYumYum2001 and UMVideos10. Battle for Dream Island Again tries to eat Fries' fry, then Fries tries to eat Book's page. ]] In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", when the votes for who will join BFDIA were shown, it was revealed that Fries was one of the contestants who received enough votes to join the competition with 303 votes. He said he can't stand Book's cover, to which Book slapped him and ate one of his fries. Fries retaliates by doing the same but spits out one of her pages. Fries was initially on a team of newcomers, but he ends up switching. His team easily beat a team of three that consists of Coiny, Donut, and Pin at the tug-of-war challenge. In "Get Digging", the teams were assigned to cook yoylestew. Golf Ball announced herself as the team manager of Team No-Name and assigned everyone a job. Fries questions on why she did not assign herself a job and she retorts that it was because she was the team manager. Fries angrily replied about how she would feel about her elimination if they lost the challenge. He then found Tennis Ball and asked him the same question. Tennis Ball states that he was the co-manager. Fries ordered Bomby to start digging because he believed that the ingredients for yoylestew were probably underground and because Golf Ball told him to get ingredients. Fries then told Dora, Nickel, Yellow Face, and Rocky to do the same. Fries' team loses at the end of the episode due to the complicated taste. After the voting segment, Fries was seen standing in the middle of the five holes that were dug by the contestants he ordered. He then said that they could stop. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Fries complains about the quality of the TV's new Cake at Stake song again, but adds on that is "twenty times better than your last attempt". After the intro, Fries looks worried about being in the bottom 2, until he is told he is safe. After Gelatin eats one of his fries, he complains, telling Fries that his fries are disgusting, and are about a year old (approximately). Fries angrily yells that they are over a year old. Later during the challenge, he gets poisoned by a bug and dies. He later appears dead with the other poisoned contestants. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Gelatin cured Fries of his poisoning from the previous episode. Fries became furious that Teardrop was taking too long to spin the challenge wheel as she was poisoned. When Teardrop became cured from the poisoning, she ate Nickel as that was an effect of the anti-poison. Pencil asks who Fries ate. This was Spongy, much to her and Match's delight, When Fries was in Golf Ball's factory, he commented on how a factory is a waste of time, which Golf Ball took offense to and kicked Fries into the factory's incinerator. In "Get in the Van", Fries promises to Golf Ball and the rest of Team No-Name that he will never switch teams. When the challenge starts, he and the rest of the team get on top of Puffball to fly to Yoyle Mountain, only for Gelatin to push Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Rocky off. He gets annoyed at Gelatin, stating that they can only finish the challenge if they have all their team members, and orders Puffball to go and find them. In "No More Snow!", Fries is sleeping on Puffball and is woken up by a cloud raining down basketballs. He then asks where the rest of the team was, and Puffball explains Gelatin pushed Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky off her, which he remembers. She then tells him that he fell asleep and Firey and Gelatin tied their legs together and fell off. Fries isn't surprised that they did that and asks where they were now. Puffball says they were probably eaten by Evil Leafy, who they quickly see afterwards. Fries think that the teammates are inside her, so he tells Puffball to chase her, who is also chasing Book and Ruby. Book and Ruby climb up a tree with a rope holding a giant weight and they cut the rope, dropping the weight killing Evil Leafy, Fries, and Puffball. In "It's a Monster", Fries gets recovered through the HPRC, along with his team. Before getting back on Puffball he asks what they should do about the frozen WOAH Bunch members, and Golf Ball says to leave them. While flying above FreeSmart Supervan, Fries says that the snowball fight FreeSmart were having was intense. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Team No-Name end up in Davidland and fly above the sea of Davids. During this, Firey and Gelatin tie their legs together again and nearly fall off, with Gelatin grabbing onto Puffball leaving the two dangling above the sea of Davids. Fries is annoyed by this and thinks they should be kicked out the team. Tennis Ball says they once they get out Davidland, Puffball can lower Gelatin and Firey onto the ground so that they can untie their legs. Fries thinks this is a good plan is wary of how long it'll take to get out of Davidland. Once they are nearly out of Davidland, Fries is relieved as he says Davids were the most annoying creatures he's laid his eyes upon. This provokes the Davids and they all say "Aw, seriously?" When having to climb the summit of Yoyle Mountain, Pencil throws Rocky into a lake where a fish monster eats him. Golf Ball tells Fries to ride on Puffball and go to the HPRC to recover him, much to his annoyance. He recovers Rocky, but Rocky gets hit by a stick thrown by Coiny and falls into the fish monster again. Fries recovers him again but then the members of WOAH Bunch (except Needle) fly into Rocky, knocking him off and getting eaten by the fish monster again, which Fries is getting annoyed at. After recovering Rocky for the third time, the rest of the team get back on Puffball and they fly to summit. However, before reaching the finish, Puffball decides she wants to deliberately lose the challenge so that the team would be up for elimination and she could win the prize for having the most amount of likes. So she shrinks, making the others fall off her and into the lake where the fish monster eats them. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Fries is digging in a garden. Pin asks him what he's doing and he explains that he only has one fry left due to the rest either rotting away, being burnt by Firey or eaten by Gelatin and that he was growing potatoes (and presumably make fries with them). Pin thinks that he's just gardening and Fries gets annoyed until Bomby shows up. He says it's been a long time since he's said anything and asked him how many lines he had in the episode before asking if he could help loosen the soil for him. By "help", he apparently meant blowing him up, which also sets Woody on fire. Fries still continues to dig, and Pin asks how he was going to grow potatoes due to the lack of sunlight in Yoyle City. He tells her Tennis Ball invented this new strain called "Grotatoes" which can grow with less sun. Fries remembers Tennis Ball telling him there might be side effects but he was too desperate at this point. Pin says that they sounded delicious, but Fries says they were just for him. Later, Coiny arrives at the garden, excited to eat Grotatoes. He wanted to eat one as soon as possible but Fries angrily tells him he can't as they've barely started to grow. Coiny tells him to calm down, and take a "deep fried breath" and Fries is annoyed at the pun. Coiny and Pin leave the garden to follow Golf Ball and Tennis Ball, who have a Wall Teleporter which they were going to use to bring someone out of the Locker of Losers, but Fries stays to make sure the Grotatoes are perfect. However, Coiny wasn't joking about the deep fried breaths, as in this episode's stinger, he comes back to Fries with a giant vat of boiling oil. Fries doesn't deep fry himself, but Coiny does, much to Fries' (and Leafy's) horror. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Fries is first seen witnessing Ice Cube join in with truce between Liy and Clock and he says she was good at negotiation. Bracelety believes because of this Ice Cube's fan club was growing, to which Fries tells her (while calling her "Ringy") that he wasn't a fan and was just analyzing her. She asks how he isn't a fan of Ice Cube and Fries tells her she's just a follower and followers never win. Bracelety says she hates Fries because of this, which is followed by Fanny coming in and saying she also hated him. Leafy then appears and says that she loves Fries along with everyone else, but he tells her she wasn't helping. When forming the teams for the Battle for BFDI, Yellow Face invites Bell and Foldy to be on his team. Foldy immediately invites Stapy, who Marker follows. Fries then goes up to Yellow Face saying he admires his persuasion skills and thinks he and Puffball should join the team. When having to get X's baskets down from the air, Fries interrupts Stapy and Foldy's game of Rock Paper Scissors and tells them to stop. Stapy starts to rhyme about the game, which Fries doesn't think is the right time for. When Stapy asks how he could help him, he asks him if he is lightweight. Stapy isn't but Foldy is, so he tells her that he was going to throw her up and she had to grab the basket. Foldy isn't sure about this but Fries throws her anyway. Unfortunately, Foldy makes contact with the fan blades on the basket and is ripped apart, much to the anger of Stapy. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Marker wants to play "Toss the Dirt" with Puffball, but Fries tells her to instead push their swing around fifty times. She does this, but not without Bell calling Fries "pushy". In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Bracelety is eliminated, both Fries and Firey Jr. notice Bracelety's name is not "Ringy". He is part of Free Food's project to Four, The Year's Hottest Look, which is just him and some of his teammates piled on top of each other. His team ended up winning. In "Fortunate Ben", during the plane flying challenge, Four starts to obliterate the contestants who can fly. Before he can do this to Puffball, Fries asks if Puffball could just be disabled instead of obliterated. Four agrees and wraps Puffball with bandages. In "Four Goes Too Far", the challenge in this episode is to avoid getting the Twinkle of Contagion, which is inflicted when you look at it. When Pen gets inflicted, he tries to pass it on to Free Food, who all look away from him. Pen then says he has some very tossable dirt. This gets Marker to turn around and nearly open his eyes but Fries turns him the other way. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Fries tells Ruby to stop playing with the pieces of the jawbreakers, mistaking them for Poppers. Flower then explains to him that sound can come into a jawbreaker, but not out of one. Fries is about to ask something but is then interrupted when Ruby and Flower cover his face with a jawbreaker piece. Match, who also has a jawbreaker covering her face, notices this and tells him Flower's eye for fashion has been very good lately. In "Questions Answered", at the start of the episode, Gelatin is about to eat one of Fries' fries until he notices something among them. He tells Fries that some of the fries look swollen, which he thinks is Gelatin using another word for "overweight". Gelatin tries to explain to him what he means, but it just makes him angrier and Fries tells him to go eat someone else's innards. During the quiz challenge, Fries is getting annoyed at Stapy, who is trying to make something, for not buzzing in. When it's up to Free Food and iance to answer, Stapy finishes crafting his fake buzzer and switches it with iance's so that they couldn't answer and that Stapy could steal their answer. After the challenge, Fries figures out Stapy has been planning this all this time and is pleased with him. However, Match shows footage of their team buzzer being switched and Donut puts Free Food up for elimination. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", during Cake At Stake, Gelatin is being held up by Lightning in an attempt to grab one of Fries' fries. However, Donut notices him, and he makes a desperate attempt to eat a fry by chomping one. However, the "fry" he chomped on actually turned out to be X, who escaped colliding with Four and Donut at was hiding all over the place in previous episodes, including in Fries in the previous episode. While X reads the votes (backwards) it is revealed Fries is 5th safe. During the basketball challenge, Yellow Face tells Marker to play "Toss the Balls", which is followed by Marker tossing the balls backwards into the basket and then continuing the motion, digging a hole. That has already made Free Food safe, but Fries looks down into the hole, telling Marker he could stop. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" when Four and X reveal to have switched bodies with each other, Fries asks what was going on. During the challenge, Foldy, who had been unfolded by Ruby earlier, asks someone to fold her again. Fries protests, saying that she should be focusing on the challenge, but Foldy tells him that if he can't fold paper correctly, he can't be trusted with the challenge. He then tries to fold her, but folds her into two rectangles, causing pain to her. After some time, Fries is still trying to fix Foldy. He's nearly got her to her regular state, but is having trouble interlocking the flaps. Meanwhile, Puffball, who is actually Rocky in disguise, vomits on Yellow Face. Fries says it's not the time for that, also failing to realize Puffball was Rocky. Eraser then tells Fries to stop folding Foldy back because she'll be a pentagon again, but he says that there are many problems with what he said. When iance figures out that "Lightning" was Spongy, Fries, seemingly impressed, asks Fanny how they managed to figure it out. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Fries interrupts Yellow Face's ad, saying that they don't have time for his "blabber". Marker, Bell, and Lollipop beg for Yellow Face to finish it, but Fries tells them to quit it, and scolds Lollipop for not only being on a different team, but also trying to sell a product that is the exact opposite of Yellow Face's. Lollipop then states that Fries clearly doesn't understand market forces. Fries is angry and shocked when Lollipop takes one of his fries, bites it, and walks away with it. Bell asks Fries why he is getting so worked up about it, and he replies that Four and X are about to announce the next contest. Fries then stares at them and waits for something to happen. He says the challenge always starts with X floating mysteriously into the air, and it will start any second now. When X breaks the ground, Fries and Eraser both stare in shock. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Foldy is about to turn in the cheap, plastic, green toys that resemble emeralds, Fries stops her, saying he's not sure if Four would like to be cheated like that. Marker convinces Fries otherwise by bringing up how Four said "You don't need thrills to make a feast for the eyes", so Four would be fine with trash. Fries decides he's right and decides to turn them in. Fries screams when Four compliments their forgery, but is unimpressed when he makes a joke about 'forgery' sounding similar to 'for Dream Island'. Fries cheers, albeit with an unamused expression, when Four declares their team safe. ''Official Character Guide'' biography Of all the characters, Fries just might be the saltiest. He is a box of potato fries (six to be exact), after all. Fries believes that people that take the mantle of leadership are valuable. On rare occasions, Fries tries to be a leader himself, with varying degrees of interest and success. Fries is bothered by the sounds TV makes, although he doesn't dislike TV. He is best friends with Puffball. Did You Know?: Votes Deaths #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: May have burned to death while trapped in a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 3: Is poisoned by a bug. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Is kicked into an incinerator by Golf Ball. #No More Snow!: Is crushed by a heavyweight. #The Long-lost Yoyle City: Is eaten by the Fish Monster. Kills Total kills: 5 Trivia *Fries has had his fries eaten by Gelatin, Rocky, Yellow Face, and Lollipop. **Book also ate one of his fries but had it smacked out of her mouth before she could swallow. *Fries is one of the 8 food contestants on the show, the others are Gelatin, Donut, Eggy, Taco, Pie, Lollipop, and Cake. **He, Gelatin, and Donut however, are the only food contestants who competed in BFDIA. *His fries are revealed to be over a year old and have gone stale. **Despite this, Book ate one of his fries, and she didn't complain. *Fries' design was changed in Battle for Dream Island Again. **He went from a yellow B to two yellow lines, but he still kept a red base. **He used to have 12 fries but now has 6. **Fries' fries were changed to thicker fries. **The stripes behind him are also thicker. *Fries has been in the bottom 3 at Team No-Name's Cake at Stake every time they were up for elimination. *Fries is one of the few contestants who always has more dislikes than likes more than once. The others are Golf Ball and Match. *It is implied that Fries blew up Bomby in the season 3 premiere to loosen his soil, making Fries the first character to kill another character in IDFB. *In BFDI, Fries has been shown to be cannibalistic, while in BFDIA, he hasn't been seen eating fries. The BFDI Fries might be a different one, OR Fries just stopped eating them. It is assumed to be different because the design has changed. *Fries is one of the three remaining contestants on the current Team No-Name to have arms. *Fries would have been the last contestant to join BFDIA if Leafy, Bubble, and Flower were present. *Fries' favorite screen, as shown in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", is a hexagon. This may be because he has 6 fries. *If you break apart Fries in Flash 8, you'll find his old design. *When someone takes his fries, he has only the number of fries left until he is recovered, then he gains all six back. *The "B" on Fries' old design looked like the McDonald's logo but sideways. *Some prototype bodies of Fries can be found in the BFDIA chase scene file and the assets files. *Oddly enough, Fries' current death count is the total number of fries his new design has. *The team Free Food was named after his fries by Yellow Face. See also it:Patatine Category:Recommended Characters Category:Males Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Episode 18 Recommended Characters Category:Food Characters Category:Articles with featured videos